April Fool's Day
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Eustass Kidd had never in his life heard of the prankster holiday of April Fool's Day. So, when Killer tells him about it, the redhead hatches a plan that ends up with him in a better position than he ever thought possible. A Happy Birthday fic to me (and Usopp and Zeff, haha)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just a random little drabble for me as a sort of Happy Brithday/ Get Well Soon thing. Eventually, yes. This shall have more...explicit things, but not in this chapter. Maybe this will only have another chapter, or maybe two. Depends on what you all think of it. Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**April Fool's Day**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"What?" Kidd asked, sitting back in his chair. School was almost out for the day, and Killer had just shared a little tidbit of information with Heat, Wire, and Kidd himself.

"Tomorrow is the first of April, also known as April Fool's Day," Killer said, leaning forward. He was currently sitting at the desk in front of Kidd, turned backwards in the chair. He crossed his arms and rested them on the back rest.

"The fuck is April Fool's Day?" The redhead asked, frowning. He had never heard of such a thing in his life. It sounded stupid.

"My dad told me about it the other day. Apparently, it's a day where you go around and play pranks on people," Killer explained. He continued his story, even though he knew that Kidd was already in his own mind, filing the information. "The origins are unknown, but some people associate it with the shift from winter to spring, or on the Gregorian calendar. Some even –"

"So, you mean ta tell me that I can play tricks on people, and they won't get mad?" Kidd asked, a rather malicious grin on his face.

"N-no, not exactly," the blonde said, sighing softly.

But Kidd wasn't listening. He was already busy discussing his plans of attack with Heat and Wire, both of which were seated behind him. Killer stopped the pout that almost settled on his lips - Kidd hardly ever listened to the whole story.

"Oi, get yer ass over here," Kidd said, flicking his wrist in a 'come join us' manner. With a small smile, the older teen obliged, and moved his chair to sit amongst the group and discuss the tom-foolery of tomorrow.

* * *

To say that Eustass Kidd was pleased would be a rather large understatement. He was downright ecstatic. Sure, most of the things he had in his backpack would get him expelled, but he really didn't care at this point in time. He had told his mother, and she was fine with it. Hell, she even helped him with some of the stunts! Kidd was ready for anything the school would throw at him.

"Hey! Kidd!" Killer called, jogging up the sidewalk towards his best friend. The redhead paused until the smaller caught up. They started walking, and immediately Kidd launched into his plan of attack.

"Okay, I got glue, sharpies, scissors, and a surprise for during lunch," the pale teen grinned, leaning in close to whisper in Killer's ear.

"A surprise?" Killer asked, leaning away from his friend. Kidd was a little too close for comfort in his opinion. He felt his face heat up slightly, and he hoped that if the younger said anything about it, he could blame it on the sprint he just preformed.

"Yeah, a big one!" Kidd grinned down at the blonde. "But, I'm not gonna tell you, or it'll ruin it."

"Can we try not to get suspended or expelled this time?"

"No way!"

"I thought not. Oh, well. Let's go out with a bang, yeah?" Killer shared the redhead's grin as he peered up at his friend.

"Oh, we will," Kidd promised.

The duo turned onto the school's property, and ceased all conversation of any pranks that they were going to pull. Both teens walked into the school trying to look as normal as possible. Wire and Heat soon joined them, and all the boys kept their heads down. Yet, Kidd could not hide his grin to save his life. This was just going to be too awesome.

* * *

By the time that first period had ended, Kidd had glued six students to their chairs, drew on three sleeping kids, and cut one girl's hair, which caused him to be sent down to the principal's office with the sobbing chick.

Kidd was let off after he explained April Fool's Day to the principal, who had never heard of it either, and he stepped into the class room as the second class was beginning.

"You expelled?" Killer whispered, scooting his desk a little closer to his friends to whisper without the teacher catching him.

"Nah. But, I gotta pay for that bitch's haircut. How much you think that'll be?"

"Anywhere from 50 to 150 bucks," Killer explained, then leaned away from the redhead when Miss Nico turned around from the board. She addressed the class, before going back to the chalk board.

"You kiddin' me?" Kidd hissed, a grimace developing on his face for a quick moment. "Damn. We're outta bail money, then."

"We still have Wire, Heat, and my funds," the tanned boy reassured his friend. They quit talking for the remainder of the period as Miss Nico began teaching. As much as Kidd wanted to fuck some of the kids in the history classroom over, he wouldn't do it with Nico up front. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

* * *

By the time third period rolled around, Kidd and Heat went to the science lab to dissect a frog. The redhead blatantly refused to dismember the thing, so Heat took the scalpel and began cutting into the poor amphibian.

"Hey, Eddie," Kidd said, looking up from his supposed 'note taking' about the bloodied and purple organs that laid inside the frog's stomach.

"Hm?" Heat asked, poking what he thought were the lungs to the slimy thing.

"Ya got a light?"

"Back pocket. Why?" The bluenette knew that his friend didn't smoke, so he probably thought about setting the school on fire again.

"I need it for lunch," Kidd explained, and made a face of disgust as a blood bubble burst, splattering bits of blood all over the lab sheet. "Gross."

"Don't blame me!" Eddie said, pointing an accusing scalpel at the croaked frog. "This little bugger did it."

"Alright, alright. 'M sure Caesar won't kill us for having blood on the paper," Kidd said, then finished writing down some bullshit for the last few answers on the paper. Heat fished out the lighter, and handed it to his friend, before he picked up the tray with the cut-up frog on it. The redhead watched Heat dump the corpse into the 'biohazardous waste' trash bin before handing their half-assed paper to the teacher. Thankfully, before Mr. Caesar could say anything about the blood splatters, the bell rang, signaling fourth period, and one class closer to lunch.

Kidd walked through the crowded halls, a rather creepy grin settling on his face. He was rather happy that he had Art before lunch so that he could enjoy his favourite class before half-day. After all, who actually stayed for a whole day of school?

Killer was already sitting at an easel, his long blonde hair tied back with a hair tie, mixing some paints until they were his desired hue. Kidd took a seat next to the older teen, at a sketching desk, and pulled out his sketch pad.

The redhead flipped it open to his latest image, and then turned to look at Killer. Already, a smear of light green had appeared on the tan cheek, in the same place that paint always seemed to end up. Kidd looked back down at his drawing, and pulled a pencil from a cup full of different drawing utensils that was on the corner of the desk. He began his work, taking great care in every stroke of the lead that transferred onto the paper.

Kidd would never admit it out loud, but he loved to draw. He was quite good at it, too, if he said so himself. Miss Goldenweek and Killer both seemed to enjoy his drawings very much, but the pale teen had a feeling that anything he did would look wonderful to the blonde.

Every so often, Killer saw his friend look up at him out of the corner of his multi-coloured eyes. Yes, his bangs hid the action of acknowledgement, but the smile that grew a little every time the redhead looked at him could give him away.

The blonde tried to concentrate fully on his painting, but it was getting harder and harder to do. Especially since his subject kept moving to look up at him.

"Okay, you're done!" Miss Goldenweek said, alerting the class. The projects were due, and she was going to grade them, even if they weren't done. With a quick walk around the room, she scanned everyone's art. On occasion she would stop and offer praise, or ask a question, but she never said what grade anyone got. Kidd didn't mind this, but he knew that most others did.

Miss Goldenweek stood next to him, looked down at his sketchpad, then patted him on the shoulder, before moving onto other students. As she passed the blonde, she nodded at his painting.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Kidd scooped up his sketch pad, and shoved it into his backpack. Quickly, Killer covered his painting with brown paper so that the paint would stay safe from prying fingers. Even though it was quick-drying paint, the blonde didn't want to take any chances.

"Might wanna take that with you now," Kidd grinned, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Getting suspended?" Killer asked, lifting the painting off of the easel.

"Right directly," the redhead replied. The duo followed the flood of students towards the cafeteria, all of which were chatting happily. The pale teen fingered the lighter in his pocket, a malicious grin on his face. Today was a great fucking day.

* * *

Today, since it was a rather beautiful day, everyone got to eat outside. This only helped to stir Kidd's excitement. Killer sat underneath a tree, with his back pressed against the tough bark. Unlike Kidd, he had actually brought a lunch today, not really planning to get kicked out of school for some silly prank.

Even though Kidd said to himself he wasn't hungry as he sat next to the blonde, he still snuck a few pieces of food out of the brown paper bag that the lunch was housed in. He knew that Killer saw him take the food, but he really didn't care, since the older teen didn't seem to care, either.

"So," the blonde said, taking a sip of water from a bottle. He handed the bottle to Kidd, who happily took it. "When are we going to do this?"

"Right now," the redhead said, handing the bottle back to his friend. Kidd pulled his bag into his lap, dug in the main pocket, and grinned as his fingers wrapped around his greatest scheme of the day – a rather large firework. He pulled it out and handed it to Killer, then put his bag next to him. The pale teen lifted his hips slightly and pulled Heat's lighter out from his pockets.

"A fireworks display?"

"Aimed right at Akainu's head," Kidd grinned, pointing to one of the teachers, who was currently leaning against the wall of the school with his arms crossed over his chest.

A face-splitting grin settled its way onto Killer's face. "That is fucking brilliant."

"Don't sound so surprised," the redhead chuckled, then took the rocket from his friend. Kidd stuck the stick connected to the rocket into the ground, and then aimed. Akainu didn't seem to be moving, or even aware, since his eyes were closed.

It all happened rather quickly, in the redhead's opinion. He aimed, lit the fuse, then hurried away from the rocket, but no so far away that no one would know who had thought of this idea. Killer followed suit, standing with both of their bags and his painting as the flame of the fuse finally hit the rocket.

The little, yet powerful, firework shot as fast as a blink towards Akainu, whistling loudly so that everyone's attention was brought to the rocket. Too bad the bastard ducked so that the flaming ball wouldn't hit him. This made Kidd frown a little, but the grin settled back on his face as the rocket bounced off of the wall and began zigzagging through the crowd of students.

Shrill cries and irritated cuss words began roaring from the student body as the ball of fire whizzed passed them, disrupting their otherwise peaceful lunch. It bounced from kid to kid, sometimes hitting a wall or a teacher, before someone had the right mindset to hit it with a book. The small rocket bounced high into the sky, where it exploded in a multitude of colours, with a resonating _boom_ that left everyone's ears rattling afterwards.

Both Killer and Kidd burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. They could feel the angry, heated glares from teachers and students alike on their flesh – it only made them laugh harder.

"EUSTASS KIDD!" Akainu screamed across the courtyard. "SOLDIER KILLER! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! **NOW**!" The man sounded like a hysterical woman, but Kidd decided to keep that to himself. Both the blonde and he walked out of the courtyard, with their heads held high. From the corner of the room, Kidd saw both Heat and Wire grinning at them. Oh, yeah. Life was good.

* * *

"You set off a firework," Edward Newgate sighed, rubbing his temples. "And almost hit Akainu."

"Prick deserves it," Kidd said, and he smiled whenever the man, commonly known as Whitebeard, nodded slightly.

"Be that as it may, you are both placed under out-school suspension for two weeks," Whitebeard grumbled. "Go home."

"See ya in two weeks!" Kidd chuckled.

"I'm really sorry," Killer said, standing and shouldering his bag.

"Just go," Newgate said, letting his forehead hit his desk. Kidd and Killer left without another word, both heading towards their normal suspension hang out – Kidd's house.

* * *

**Okay, Candies. Don't set off a firework and aim it at a teacher's head. Not only will you get expelled, you might be charged with a felony. Kidd and Killer get off practically scot-free, because Whitebeard is a bad ass. Anywho, please. Tell me what you all thought of this! I really wanna know! Was it good? Bad? Utterly terrible? Tell me, please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**April Fool's Day**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kidd and Killer walked into the Eustass household, which was completely devoid of all life, save for the two teenagers who made a beeline for the kitchen after kicking off their shoes at the door.

"Mom's at work right now," Kidd explained, noticing how the blonde was peeking his head into the rooms connected with the kitchen.

"You should probably call her," Killer said softly, before he began rummaging through the fridge.

"Yeah," the pale teen agreed. He walked into the living room, and picked up the phone. Flipping through the digital phonebook, he selected the number dubbed 'work'. Placing the receiver to his ear, Kidd heard the familiar ringing.

_"Kidd? Did you get expelled?" _His mother, whom everyone called Dottie, asked, her voice sounding rather tinny over the phone line.

"No, only suspended. Two weeks. Killer too."

_"Aw, they didn't like the fireworks?" _Dottie chuckled.

"Akainu didn't seem to. They were goin' right for 'im, too. Aw, Mum you shoulda seen it. It was great," Kidd grinned.

_"Well, that sounds wonderful darling. I don't really think there's anything left in the house to eat, so order a pizza. I might be home late." _

"Alright. I think Killer's gonna stay the night."

_"Okay sweetie. I love you. Have fun,"_ Dottie said, before hanging up the phone. Kidd hung up his side of the line, then placed it back on the hook.

"Kidd! You don't have any food!" Killer called, walking lazily into the living room.

"I know. Mum said to call for a pizza," Kidd smiled, then flopped into the couch. The blonde sat down next to him, then rubbed his temples as a realization hit him.

"With what money? You owe that bitch anywhere from 50 to 100 bucks, easily," Killer reminded him.

"Oh, fuck!" The pale teen groaned loudly. He let his head loll onto the back rest of the couch, and sighed. "Would you buy it?"

"Fine. But, you owe me," the older teen said, growling slightly. He lifted his lithe hips, dug his hand into his back pocket, and pulled out his black wallet. Kidd couldn't help but watch the movement and subconsciously lick his deep purple lips. The taste wasn't that pleasant, but it brought him back to reality before his mind could wander into dangerous territory. Killer handed him the wallet, and leaned back until his back collided with the back of the couch.

"Whaddya want?" Kidd asked, picking up the phone. He knew the number for the pizza shop by heart, due to the fact that he dialed it so much. After all, teenagers lived off of pizza.

"Don't care," Killer replied. He stood, laced his fingers together and held them high above his head to stretch out his back. The redhead let his eyes wander over the rather well-defined muscles in the small of the tanned back, which had been exposed due to the fact that the blonde's shirt lifted slightly with the stretch.

Killer walked away, with a quiet murmur of 'I'm tired' on his lips. The pale teen smiled softly, and nodded, knowing perfectly well that the blonde was going up stairs to take a nap. On his bed.

Just the thought made Kidd's face flush to match the colour of his hair. Quickly, he shook his head to dislodge the image – he had to order pizza. The redhead dialed the number that his fingers were so accustom to dialing quickly, and held the receiver to his ear.

_"Hello, Jessica's Pizza. How may I help you?"_ A gruff voice echoed from the ear piece. Kidd smiled – it was Jonathan. The man was married to Jessica, and helped her run her restaurant.

"Hey, John," Kidd said.

_"Ah, Kidd. How are you?" _Jonathan's voice sounded very pleased on the other end.

"Hungry. Tell Jessica to make the usual."

_"Can do. Half an hour." _With that, they hung up, and Kidd leaned back into the couch, letting his mind wander.

Almost immediately, his thoughts honed in on the blonde asleep upstairs. Kidd knew that Killer had ascended the stairs, and sluggishly walked down the hallway to his bedroom. The blonde had closed the door behind him, and then stripped out of his shirt. He flopped down on the bed, before rolling onto his back, and then stretched out to cover as much as he could of the king-sized bed. He would have fallen asleep like that, the exposed tanned chest rising and falling just ever so slightly as he slept.

The image made him hard in a matter of moments. Killer always looked so..so…delicious as he slept. Especially at Kidd's house – the blonde finally let himself relax, and slept without any inhibitions. He always looked so peaceful and so fuck-able.

Kidd bit his lip to suppress a groan. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like this. He shouldn't be wishing to pound the blonde into the mattress over and over and over again. He shouldn't be wanting to hold the smaller male close to him, just to make him feel safe.

The redhead sighed as he felt his jeans rub against him almost painfully. With a quick look over the back of the couch towards the stairs to make sure that Killer wasn't walking down them, Kidd unzipped himself. His already swollen member sprang to attention, an ugly purplish-red colour. The redhead spat in the palm of his hand, before gripping his cock in his large hand. He hissed as the cool wetness came in contact with his heated length.

Biting his lip to keep his moans muffled so that the blonde wouldn't hear them, Kidd stroked himself softly. Rouge eyes fluttered closed, as he let his head loll to rest on the back of the couch. Images of Killer flitted before his eyes, the blonde disheveled, panting, and writhing underneath an invisible hand.

Kidd squeezed and pumped himself harder as the blonde in his mind reached his peak. Kidd felt himself release into his palm, and felt himself relax completely. A soft sigh escaped his purple lips, and he looked down at his hand, which was stained white. When he finally came down from his high, Kidd stood and went to the nearest restroom to wash the spunk off of his hand and the few drops that fell onto his dark-wash jeans.

Kidd cleaned himself up, and then heard the doorbell ring. That was the pizza, most likely. Quickly, the redhead tucked himself back into his pants, and adjusted his shirt so that it sat right on his torso.

The pale teen walked to the front door, but not before scooping Killer's wallet off of the coffee table where he had left it. The redhead fished out twenty five dollars, and sighed. He would have to pay the blonde back quickly – he hated taking money from Killer. Besides, there were so many more things that he could be taking from the blonde that were way more valuable in rouge eyes.

Kidd threw open the door and grinned at the delivery boy with a box in his hands. A delicious smell was wafting from it, and it made Kidd's mouth water.

"Hey, Kidd," Jonathan smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more defined with the smile. "Eighteen fifty."

"Keep the change, John," the redhead smiled back, handing the green bills over to the orange-haired man.

"Thanks man. Enjoy," Jonathan said, taking the money, and handing the pizza to the pale teen. With a nod, the man left, and Kidd closed the door behind him.

The redhead walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where he set the box onto the table. Now, it was time to go and get Killer, or the blonde just might sleep until tomorrow. Kidd hoped that his libido would stay sated, and not cause any more problems for him today.

* * *

**All teenagers live off of pizza. True story. This is chapter two out of what I'm hoping would be three or four. Leaning towards four personally. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Just a bit of a hint at sexy things. Don't worry, more is to come! I promise! But, in the mean time, tell me what you thought! I really really wanna know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here it is! Chapter Three! :D WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**

* * *

**April Fool's Day**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kidd looked up the staircase, frowning slightly. The redhead was debating – Killer would be hungry, but the blonde liked his sleep. He mounted the first step, and nodded.

Silently, Kidd climbed the stairs, sighing to himself. Either way he went about this, he was going to get yelled at. But, Killer liked to eat his pizza warm, so the blonde would want to be woken up. The redhead turned left at the top of the stairs to walk down the hall. He silently stepped past three doors before stopping in front of his closed bedroom door. He steeled his nerves, before silently turning the door handle and pushing the door open.

Killer was lying, fast asleep, curled around a pillow that Kidd used every night. The blonde had his face buried in the soft, feathery mass, cuddling deeply into the softness that smelled much like Kidd.

The redhead smiled at the sight. Something deep inside of him said that he wanted to see the older male snuggled against him instead of that pillow. This was something that he had wanted for a long while, but he still refused to act on these wants.

Slowly, Kidd stepped over to the side of his bed. He gently leaned down and moved a stray hair that dangled in front of the closed mutli-coloured eyes. The pleased expression on the blonde's face almost made the pale teen leave him to his dreams. But…pizza was calling.

"Killer," Kidd whispered softly, leaning close. He inhaled the sweet and musky smell that was only Killer. Rouge eyes fluttered for a moment, before he shook his head to dislodge any risqué thoughts. "Wake up."

The blonde whined softly, the sound reminding Kidd of a mewl. The tanned male snuggled into the pillow, burying his face completely.

"C'mon," The pale teen said, placing a hand on the others shoulder. He watched as orange-and-aqua eyes pried themselves open. A soft moan that traveled to the seat of Kidd's pants escaped tanned lips. Killer rolled onto his back, and blinked a few times. The redhead still loomed over the blonde, wondering if the smaller would fall back asleep.

Lazily, a pink tongue darted out to trace a tanned lip. The older teen brought a hand up to slowly wrap his fingers in the red hairs that grew at the base of the pale skull. With a speed that was uncharacteristic of a sleepy Killer, the blonde pulled his friend down in a teeth shattering kiss. Kidd froze in place, with the smaller male eagerly devouring his lips.

Sometimes, Killer didn't fully wake up as soon as his eyes opened. He could go around preforming his normal morning routine, and not fully wake up until he reached school. But, this behavior was strange. Never had the blonde done something like this. He only ever acted on his schedule or a dream.

Oh. Kidd could guess what his friend was dreaming of – his ex, Bonney. For some reason that the pale teen did not know, the two had broken up, leaving Bonney very pissed off, while Killer seemed to be unharmed by the split.

Killer let out a soft whine and wrapped his other arm around Kidd's neck, bringing the redhead back to reality. Tanned lips pressed harder into his purple ones, while a tongue tried to coax him to respond. The redhead let his rouge eyes flutter closed, before gently pressing back into the kiss. Killer normally didn't remember his actions when he was half-sleep walking, so he probably wouldn't remember this. Kidd decided to indulge himself, just this once.

Kidd climbed onto the bed to loom over the blonde, kissing the smaller male feverishly. They broke for air sooner than either would have liked.

"Kidd?" Killer asked, his eyes blinking themselves out of their haze. Orange-and-aqua widened, and a cotton-candy blush kissed a trail along the tanned cheeks, staining them pink. The larger male swallowed, and sighed softly. He seared the image of the blushing Killer with purple-stained lips in his mind – just in case the blonde never wanted to speak to him again.

"I'm sorry," Killer whispered. He untangled his limbs from the younger male above him and turned his head away from his friend. "I didn't mean to."

"No one knows about this," Kidd half-growled, but his voice held no malice. That would be the expected response he knew. The blonde nodded, and an awkward silence lapsed between the two.

"Oh, yeah. Pizza's here," the redhead said, then scooted over to the side of the bed. "It's pepperoni, your favourite."

"Thanks," Killer said, sliding out of the bed. Both teens stood, then made their ways down stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

After three pieces of pizza, finding a two liter of mountain dew in the back of the fridge, and one of the Saw movies later, both Killer and Kidd had relaxed back into their normal routine. Laughing, joking, and commenting about the fake blood – the blonde was happy to see that his previous actions hadn't scared Kidd away.

The movie ended, which made the blonde stand. "You want anymore?"

"Nah, I'm good," Kidd said, waving at the other lazily. He stood, and walked over to his collection of movies – most of them being horror – and scanned the titles.

"I'll go put it away then," Killer said, disappearing into the kitchen. Kidd pulled out one of his favourite classic horror movies, '13 Ghosts', and put it in the DVD player, replacing Saw.

He turned to walk back to the couch, but his eyes caught something. Killer's painting was sitting propped up by the door, where they had left their shoes and bags to be forgotten until two weeks passed. Kidd stared at the brown-papered painting, coming to the realization that he had never seen it.

Rouge eyes darted towards the dining room, which connected with the kitchen. No sounds slipped through, which meant that Killer was probably eating another piece before he packed the rest away.

Quietly, Kidd snuck over to the door, looming over the covered painting. In one swift movement, he snatched the painting, bolted up the stairs, hooked a left, then another, and turned into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

The pale teen winced at the noise, knowing that Killer would have been alerted. Quickly, Kidd strode over to his bed, the painting in hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently, black painted nails tore at the protective paper, effectively ripping it.

Kidd heard the blonde tromping up the stairs, but he found that he couldn't bring himself to care. Killer hardly ever let his friend see his completed works, even though they were normally breath-taking. This one was no different.

It was Kidd. He was laying, in what seemed to be a very peaceful sleep, in some plush grass that was beautifully painted. In one hand that was clutched close to his chest was a large heart that was painted a strange pink colour. The redhead in the painting looked so pleased, so comfortable, and so much like his living counterpart.

"Kidd!" Killer gasped, bursting through the door. Orange-and-aqua eyes landed on his friend, who was sitting on the king sized bed, holding his picture in his hands. The expression on the pale face was one of half shock and half appreciation. The blonde's face heated up in embarrassment – he hadn't wanted Kidd to see that.

"This is awesome," the redhead muttered, tearing his eyes away from the painting to look at the artist. "Why'd you pick to paint me?"

Killer just stared dumbly at his friend, his face heating up more and more, until the blush on his face matched the colour of Kidd's hair. The pale teen stood, and carefully set the painting against the nearby wall. He sat back down on his bed and looked up expectantly at the blonde.

"Well?" Kidd asked, and patted the spot next to him. His eyes held no room for discussion – Killer was going to tell him about it, one way or another.

With a sigh, the blonde padded over to the bed, and collapsed on the comfortable mattress.

"…The assignment was to draw something we loved, right?" Killer asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, staring blankly at his friend. He didn't comprehend.

"Well, I painted the only thing I love…," the blonde whispered silently. He looked down at his hands, his blonde bangs covering his face from his friend's view.

Kidd blinked a few times, before turning to look at the smaller male in slight shock. Killer looked away, biting his bottom lip in a painful manner.

"You love me?" Kidd asked, coming out of his daze. "So, earlier, when you kissed me, you were dreaming about-"

"You," the blonde confirmed, nodding slightly.

In one swift movement, the redhead practically tackled the blonde to the bed. The two flopped onto the mattress, bouncing slightly. Kidd pressed himself flush against Killer, who was lying flat on his back. The younger nuzzled into the tanned neck, sighing contently. Finally, he decided to let himself indulge in the treat that was Killer.

"Kidd?" the blonde gasped, as he felt a warm, wet tongue give a teasing lick to his neck.

"I drew you," the younger teen said, his voice slightly muffled by the blonde's neck.

"Huh?"

"For the assignment. I drew you," Kidd explained, licking the tanned neck before him again. He smiled at the mewl it earned him.

The younger teen pulled away from the neck to look at his friend, face-to-bangs. He frowned – this was not what he had in mind. The pale teen ran his fingers through the bangs, pushing them out of the way to reveal those bright orange and aqua eyes that he loved so much. A smile spread across his face, and it grew whenever the smaller teen returned it. Slowly, as to not frighten the blonde, Kidd gently kissed the tanned lips that he had craved for so long. Almost immediately, Killer responded, lapping at the lips covered in rather unpleasant tasting lipstick that he felt transferring to his own.

The redhead opened his mouth to entangle his tongue with the other one, initiating a strange sort of dance. The slippery muscles glided around the other, swirling their flavours together. Kidd pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. He grinned at the blonde before him – face heated to a rather beautiful red, traces of purple lipstick smeared on and around his mouth, and panting slightly.

Pale, calloused fingertips traced their way lightly down the tanned torso beneath them, relishing in being able to touch what had been forbidden for so long. Killer watched behind blonde bangs at the way his friend slowly worshipped his body. The fingers left behind thin trails of fire that warmed the smaller male. That fire shot down to stir his libido, making it strain against his jeans in a rather uncomfortable manner.

Kidd lowered himself to gently place a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, before descending. He trailed down from the jawline, to the neck, and down the smaller teen's chest, smiling at the way his lipstick smeared here and there, as if marking the other as his own. Soft hums of appreciation and pleasure made their way from Killer's mouth, letting the redhead know that his actions were well received.

Kidd stood up on his knees, then grabbed the bottom of his black t-shirt. Slowly, teasingly, he lifted the shirt bit by bit, enjoying watching the hungry eyes watching his every move. Soon, the redhead was rid of his shirt, and Killer reached up to explore. Tanned fingers danced over the pale, sculpted muscles that were before him. He was only allotted a few moments of touching, before Kidd grabbed hold of his wrists, and pulled them away from himself.

The redhead descended again to kiss the blonde. It was slow, it was sensual, it was _hot_. It made both of them grow even harder, to which the smaller teen let out a slightly irritated noise, wiggling his hips. They broke away for air, and Killer squirmed harder. The confinement was starting to get painful.

"Hang on," Kidd smiled, trailing his hands down to the front of the light-coloured jeans. With deft fingers, he undid the button and zipper, before trying to pull the offending clothing off. Killer lifted his hips to offer some assistance, and the jeans were soon ripped off of his toned legs.

"Hurry up," the blonde whined, wiggling his hips again. His cock was making a rather large and noticeable tent in his black boxers. Without a second thought, Kidd ripped the last bit of clothing off of the tan flesh, leaving Killer completely exposed to wandering hands and eyes.

Kidd dipped his head down to give a long, sensual lick to the throbbing erection that the blonde was sporting. A hiccupped moan made its way out of tan lips, which intrigued the redhead. He swallowed the other's dick whole, encasing it in a warm heat. Instantly, he began bobbing his head, sucking harshly, with his tongue lavishing the thick vein of the underside of the cock.

Killer let out a surprised scream, doing a hands-free sit up in favour to lace his fingers through the red hair. He pulled at the hair, trying to get the larger teen off of him. But, Kidd wasn't listening to the stubborn fingers. Instead, he was listening to – and feeling – the pulse of his soon-to-be-lover speed up in excitement.

"Mmng….K-idd!" The blonde gasped, pulling one last time on the soft strands in between his fingers, before exploding into that warm cavern that Kidd had offered him. The salty-sweet essence easily slid down the pale teen's throat, and he found that he had enjoyed the taste.

The redhead let the now-limp length fall from his lips, before licking his lips to savour any drops that he had missed. Rouge eyes darted up to his blonde, and a grin spread over the light-purple lips when he saw the blush that ignited across the other's tanned cheeks.

"Y-you just…swal-"

"You're delicious," Kidd chuckled, before leaning up and latching himself onto the tan neck to hush all complaints that were about to spill out of the blonde's mouth. He bit harshly, but not enough to draw blood. This caused the other to let out a strangled moan that only made the redhead want him all the more.

Kidd rose to his knees, before he unbuttoned his dark jeans, and pulled them down. Since he didn't believe in underwear, the reddish-purple erection sprang to attention. Killer swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. Kidd was…big, to say the least. Not much bigger than the blonde himself, but he was still fairly large.

Sensing the nervousness in those orange-and-aqua eyes, Kidd leaned forward to place a kiss on a tanned cheek.

"I'll go slow," he promised, to which Killer only nodded.

Kidd stuck three fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating them in his slick saliva. When he was fairly sure that they were completely covered, he removed the appendages from his mouth, and trailed them down the tanned body.

Gently kissing Killer, the redhead swirled around the blonde's entrance, trying to relax the tight muscles. When they loosened slightly, he pressed a black-painted finger past the first tight ring of muscles. The smaller teen tensed, his insides clenching around the pale finger. Kidd nibbled his way from Killer's jaw up to his ear, where he sucked on the lobe which effectively distracted the blonde enough for him to relax.

Quickly taking advantage of the moment, the larger teen slid his finger all the way inside of the smaller, wiggling it around to effectively stretch the blonde.

After Killer relaxed, Kidd was able to insert the other two fingers and stretch the tanned teen's entrance enough that he was sure that he wouldn't hurt the other. The pale teen removed his fingers, which earned him a whine from the blonde. Before Killer could tense back up, the redhead lined himself up and began to push in.

Almost immediately, a searing pain erupted from the blonde's tailbone. Instinctively, he sat upwards to grab onto the strong, pale shoulders, with his blunt nails digging into the flesh they found. Kidd hissed, but kept steadily pushing in, until he was fully sheathed inside of the smaller teen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently rubbing the others back in an attempt to get him to relax again. It felt like Killer was trying to kill him via cock strangulation, but he couldn't deny that it felt fucking _fantastic_.

"Don't. Move," Killer panted out, his voice rather shaky. He took deep gulps of air, trying to calm himself enough so that he would relax. Eventually, his body adjusted, and he nodded. The blonde wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, wiggling slightly.

"Move?" Kidd guessed.

"Move."

Kidd needed no further instructions. He gripped the blonde's hips, lifted him until the head only remained inside, then slammed him back down, with his hips thrusting upwards to meet him. A loud cry that was the cross between a shout and a sob echoed through the room, as the redhead mercilessly pounded into the blonde.

He angled his hips a little differently, searching for that special little bump that would make his blonde see stars. He soon found it, if the high-pitched mewl was anything to go by. As Killer clung to him for dear life, with his hips rocking back into the deep and hard thrusts, Kidd aimed for that spot, and went all out.

As Killer's moans began to get louder and higher, the pale teen's thrusts became sloppier and sloppier. A large, pale hand reached in between them to grasp the blonde's weeping cock and rub the pad of his thumb against the slit at the top.

An unearthly scream left the blonde as he came, splashing his seed on both of their chests, stomachs, and Kidd's hand. He clung desperately to the pale teen as he soared into euphoria, with the other not far behind. Kidd spilled himself into the blonde after a few more crazy thrusts, enjoying the sound that Killer made whenever he felt the warm salty seed coat his insides.

Together, they rested against each other, both relishing in the aftermath, and inhaling the scent of each of their musks mixing lazily in the air around them. When Kidd could move again, he slowly lifted the blonde off of him, not missing the whimper that escaped tanned lips.

Both teens collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Did I hurt you?" Kidd whispered softly, pulling the blonde close to his chest, and wrapping two protective arms around him. Their legs entwined lazily, bringing them a bit closer.

"I enjoyed it," Killer muttered, snuggling into the pale neck. He bit the flesh, causing a groan to leave the younger teen. When the blonde pulled away, he was satisfied with the love-bite that was left. He snuggled into the other, inhaling the distinctive scent, before letting himself succumb to sleep. Kidd soon followed, letting his eyes flutter closed when he was sure that the blonde would stay in his arms.

* * *

**Yay for pepperoni pizza and mountain dew. They helped my fingers be fast as lightning to get this chapter done within my deadline (did this in two hours, while I was getting ready. Look at me go. :D).  
**

**Okay, I wasn't really planning on doing anymore writing this week, but I did. A HUGE shout out to Starstrukkk and Riley Ellen - you both made me write just a little more, until I got in a groove, and finished it! So, please, tell me what you all thought. Was it good? Bad? Is there anything I could work on? Oh, please tell me. It makes me feel special as fuck. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has an 'M' rated maleXmale sex scene. You have been warned! **

* * *

**April Fool's Day**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Kidd wasn't a morning person, to say the least. If the redhead had his way, he wouldn't get out of bed before noon every day. So, when the sunlight streamed in through his bedroom windows, he emitted a growl that vibrated deeply in his chest.

Rouge eyes pried themselves open, and he hissed at the stinging sensation that followed due to the sunlight. Quickly snapping his eyes shut, he rolled over, and stretched his arms out. The limbs popped in protest, but Kidd felt better afterwards. He opened his eyes to see that his bed was empty, yet the spot he rolled into was still warm.

Memories from last night flooded his mind, which made his face break out into a face-splitting grin. But the real question this morning was: Where was Killer?

Kidd sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He flung the duvet off to the side and hissed a little as the cold morning air hit his naked body that was kept warm underneath the blanket. He stood, and frowned as he watched a dried flake of cum fall off of his chest. A shower sounded like a great idea.

The redhead walked out of his bedroom, wondering if Killer was down stairs eating or not. He walked past the stairs, but he didn't smell anything wafting upwards from downstairs. Frowning and confused, he silently made his way to the bathroom.

Kidd opened the door to get a face full of steam. The sound of the shower was amplified now that the door was opened, and a grin blossomed, splitting his face in two.

"Kidd?" Killer called from the shower, after hearing the door shut.

"Yeah," the redhead said as he approached the shower. Without a second thought, the pale teen pushed the shower curtain to the side. The blonde let out an oh-so-manly squeak at the cold air that bombarded his heated flesh. Kidd climbed into the shower, and closed the curtain behind him.

Rouge eyes scanned over the smaller male's body, admiring the love bites that adorned the tanned flesh. He bent down and gently kissed one of the bruises, wrapping his arms around Killer's waist.

"Morning," Kidd muttered into the other's neck, enjoying the small mewl it allotted him.

"Good morning," Killer replied, reaching up to wrap his arms around the strong shoulders that he had clung so desperately to the night before. Slowly, he pulled the younger underneath the warm spray of water that was coming out of the showerhead. Kidd hissed as the water stung the gouge marks on his back that the blonde had left behind. Soon, the pain subsided as calloused fingers pressed gently into his muscles in his shoulders.

Kidd let out a small pleased groan as the hot water and slight pressure loosened his tense muscles. A pink tongue darted out to lick the neck that he was resting against, which made a small noise slip out of the blonde's mouth.

In a swift movement, Kidd slammed his lips against the smaller teen's, effectively pushing the other against the cool tile wall. His tongue invaded the other's mouth, exploring the sweet-tasting cavern that was offered to him. The redhead pulled Killer flush against him, rocking his hips so that his limp length rubbed against the other's. He began to grow hard, and he felt the blonde do the same.

Kidd pulled away to trail kisses down the other's cheek to his jawline, where he nipped and sucked, while sliding a pale thigh in between Killer's legs. He smiled at the mewl that escaped from the blonde as he ground into the other. Soon, the tanned male was rather hard and whining for more.

The redhead nipped his way up to the other's ear, where he grabbed the lobe between his teeth to suck on it gently. Killer responded with a hand trailing down the pale chest, washing off some of the evidence of last night, to grip Kidd's cock in a calloused hand. The blonde pumped the length in his hand, enjoying the way it grew and swelled in his hand. Pants and slight groans escaped from the younger to echo in his ear.

"Enough!" Kidd snapped, grabbing the other by the wrist to get him to let go. Killer obeyed, moving his hand to roam up the well-defined muscles. He watched as the other's gaze turned hungrier and hungrier. "Turn around," Kidd ordered, and felt himself grin as the blonde did it without question.

He pressed himself up against the other, a black-painted nail reaching down to circle at the blonde's entrance. Finding it still loose, he inserted two fingers. The blonde had cleaned himself out since last night.

After a quick and painless stretching, Kidd hooked his arms underneath the other's knees, lifting him with ease. Killer was pressed slightly against the wall, underneath the spray of water, his hard nipples rubbing against the tiles, causing a loud moan to echo off of the walls.

With one quick thrust, the redhead slammed into the other's entrance, feeling himself stiffen even further as the scream Killer emitted bounced off of the walls to echo in his ears. Calloused, tanned hands tried to grab onto anything, as Kidd began pistoning in and out of him at a rapid pace, aiming and hitting his prostrate directly.

Every sound that escaped either one of their mouths were almost tripled in volume as they bounced off of the tile walls. The redhead pounded mercilessly into Killer, biting at his neck, shoulders, and upper back. He leaned forward, and nipped at the blonde's ear, licking the outside shell.

"Touch yourself," Kidd growled, sending shivers of pleasure down the smaller male's spine.

Pressing his forehead against the wall, Killer reached down to pump himself in time with the crazy thrusts that he was receiving. Wrapping his calloused fingers around himself, his moans increased in both volume and intensity. With a few quick jerks, the blonde came with a loud scream, his cum splashing against the tile, and quickly disappearing underneath the spray. His insides squeezed almost painfully around the pale teen, who released deep inside of the smaller male.

After the two came down from their high, Kidd pulled out and he gently set his lover down on the slippery shower floor. Killer was a little wobbly, but the redhead was there to hold him upright. It felt nice, being held so closely.

"Are you okay?" The pale man asked, wrapping his arms protectively around the other's waist.

"Absolutely," came the slightly dazed reply. A sloppy grin spread across the smaller male's face as he leaned into the strong chest.

Quickly, they cleaned themselves, and shut off the now-cold water. Kidd stepped out first, and grabbed a white, fluffy towel off of the towel rack. He dried his now-limp red hair, before wrapping the towel around his hips. He grabbed another one, and wrapped the blonde in it carefully.

Killer took the towel, and leaned in to give his friend a quick peck on the lips. When they both parted, they shared the same goofy grin.

The duo traversed back to Kidd's room, trying to find clothes for the day. Kidd opted for a pair of jeans, while the blonde pulled a pair of the younger's sweatpants on. After they were dressed, they both went downstairs to have breakfast, which Kidd would be cooking. Killer decided in that moment, April Fool's Day was probably the best holiday.

* * *

**And that's a wrap everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Pretty, pretty please, Candies will you all review and tell me what you think? Was it good? Bad?**

**And a extra-special shout out to one of my most favourite Candies:  .log, who makes me squeal with joy at every review they submit! It's because of them that this chapter came out as fast as it did. So, you should all thank them! (P.S.:  .log - I laughed really hard at your joke. It made my day :3)  
**


End file.
